ssb_lawl_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Empty Slot
Similar to YTPGuy17, in Lawl Nova there's also an Empty Slot. A video where you can vote the characters that are suggested by the fans to be in. However, there are some differences: -The characters aren't in a random order, they're put together from the best to the worst (In Skapokon's opinion). -There are Rules for the Suggestions (See: Rules) Winners * Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) * Worst Hercules (Dingo Pictures' Hercules) * Timmy's Dad (The Fairly Odd Parents) * Toon DK (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * 60's Batman (Batman 1966 Series) Personal Picks * Jade Harley Homestuck * Best Waluigi (Brawl in the Family) * Toon K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) * Crackfigure (Stick Figures on Crack) Empty Slot 1 * Loulogio (Youtube/Café con Lou) * Gollum (Lord of the Rings) * Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) (Remake from Smash Bros. Lawl XRD) * Mortadelo y Filemón (AKA: Mort & Phil) (Mortadelo y Filemón) * Leonard Hofstader (The Big Bang Theory) * Takeshi Kitano (Takeshi's Castle) * King Julien (Madagascar) * Wil Wheaton (Star Trek/The Big Bang Theory) * Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar) * Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Rabbid (Rayman Raving Rabbids) * Wall-E and EVE (Wall-E) * Toadstool and Toad (Super Mario Bros. Cartoons) * Majam2009 (Rareza Jugable) (Joke Moveset) Empty Slot 2 * José Mota (La Hora de José Mota) * Asterix & Obelix (Asterix the Gaul) * Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Animation (Animator vs Animation) * McPixel * Steven (Steven Universe) * Mako Makanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Miguel & Tulio (Road to El Dorado) * Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Judge Dredd (1995) * Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Fry (Futurama) * Leela (Futurama) * The Chef (Hitler's Revenge) * Rango * Stu Pickles (The Rugrats) * Ramón García (El Gran Prix) * Scratch and Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Brian (Life of Brian) * Wallace & Gromit (Aardman) * Toon Obama (Inkagames) * Agent (Superfighters) * Goat (Goat Simulator) * Dr Pandemia (Aitor Molina Vs) * Arthur, King of the Britons (Monty Python and the Holy Grial) * Toon Sora (KingDumb Hearts) * Lego Tony Melendes (Lego Naufragos) * Toon Megaman (Megaman Cartoon) * Toon Jax (Mortal Kombat the Defenders of the Realm) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Remake from Lawl Ultimate) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Remake from Super Cartoon Bros. Brawl) * Best Leo (Magic of Oz) (Joke Moveset) * Syobon (Syobon Action) (Joke Moveset) * Dex Dog-Tective (FoodFight!) (Joke Moveset) * Worst Aladin (Dingo Pictures' Aladin) (Joke Moveset) (Remake from Smash Bros. Lawl XRD) * The Kid (I Wanna Be The Guy) (Joke Moveset) Empty Slot 3 Note: Empty Slot 3 was a reboot that started from scratch and removed almost all of the characters present on the previous two. * Hiro & Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) * Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Somari (Somari the Adventurer/Mario Bootleg Games) * Will Smith (Mainly using The Fresh Prince of Bel Air) * Joy (Inside Out) * Supaidama (Toei's Spider-Man) * Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Mike & Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Tommy & Oscar * Kofi * Nylocke (TOME: The Terrain of Magical Expertise) * Frisk (Undertale) * Steve Youtube (Smosh: The Movie) * Best Bernard (Day of the Tentacle Fanfilm) * Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * The Genie (Disney's Aladdin) * Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) * Alf * Reggie Fils-Aime (Nintendo) * Sakurai (Nintendo) * Bugs & Daffy (Looney Tunes) * Goofy (Disney) * The Riddler (Batman Forever) * Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Sam & Max (Sam & Max: Hit the Road) * Manny Calavera (Grim Fandango) * Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale) * Nick & Judy (Zootopia) * Toon Buzz (Buzz Lightyear of the Star Command) * Gru (Despicable Me) * Coraline * Rocket & Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Excel (Excel Saga) * Toon Ganon (The Legend of Zelda Cartoon) * Quote (Cave Story) * Pinky & the Brain (Animaniacs/Pinky & the Brain) * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Captain Harlock (Space Pirate Captain Harlock) * Abridged Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series) * Ash Ketchum (Pokémon Anime) * Best Chen (Chen N' Friends) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Remake) * Bender (Futurama) (Remake) * King Koopa (Super Mario Cartoons) (Remake) * PSY (Gangnam Style) (Remake) * Worst Aladin (Dingo Pictures' Aladin) (Joke and Remake) * Majam2009 (Rareza Jugable) (Joke) * Syobon (Syobon Action) (Joke) * Beck (Mighty No. 9) (Joke) * Knuckles Boom (Sonic Boom) (Joke) * Toon Bubsy (Bubsy Cartoon Pilot) (Joke) * Dex Dogtective (Foodfight) (Joke) * Worm (Worms) * Crack Figure (Stick Figures on Crack) * Penguin Squad (Madagascar) * Toon Gandalf (Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings) * Mio, Yuko and Mai (Nichijou) * Pingu * Caddicarus (Hidden Block) * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * OCTOCAT (Octocat Adventures) * King Julien (Madagascar) * Asterix & Obelix (Asterix the Gaul) * McPixel * Animation (Animator vs. Animation) * Wall-E & EVE (Wall-E) * Toon Obama (Inkagames) * Wallace & Gromit * Scratch & Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Stu Pickles (The Rugrats) * Steven Universe Empty Slot 4 * Toon Rayman (Rayman: The Animated Series) * Robin (Teen Titans) * Raven (Teen Titans) * Shrek * Hunter (Spyro) * Toon Jumpman (Saturday Supercade) * Cory Baxter (Cory in the House) * Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Kao the Kangaroo * Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) * Danny Phantom * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Goofy (Disney) * Proto * Tintin (The Adventures of Tintin) * Cavendish & Dakota * Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Pipo * Toon Obama (Inkagames) * Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) * Dikie & Dukie * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Anime Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Kirbopher * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) * Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) * Penguin Squad (Penguins of Madagascar) * Brentalfloss (Videogames WITH LYRICS) * Count Olaf (A series of unfortunate events) * Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Donald Trump * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) * Maya Fey (Phoenix Wright) * Ai (Animal Crossing: The Movie) * Woody & Buzz (Toy Story) * Lisa (Lisa the First) * Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Octodad * Buzzy (Theme Park World) * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (World Wrestling Entertainment, Diverse Movies) * Captain Disillusion * Jordi Cruz (Art Attack) * Jose Mota (La Hora de José Mota) * Mortadelo y Filemon * Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Problem Sleuth * Pepsiman * Fistroman * Sucy (Little Witch Academia) * Clippy (Microsoft Office Assistant) * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * Po (Kung-Fu Panda) * Custom Crash (Crash Bandicoot Commercials) * Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) * Brutalmoose * Cuphead * Crazy Dave (Plants vs Zombies) * The Penguin (Batman Returns) * Burger King * Mr. Red (Total Distortion) * Kid Dracula * Lupin III * Eleven (Stranger Things) * Dan (Dan Vs.) * El Conjego (Destripando la Historia) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * James Bond (Sean Connery version) * Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?) * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) * Neo (The Matrix) * Charles Barkley (National Basketball Association) * Professor Juice (Hidden Block) * Miguel & Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Robin Williams (Diverse Movies) * Toon C-3PO & R2-D2 (Star Wars Droids) REMOVED CHARACTER The following characters have been removed from the Empty Slot competition for various reasons; * Mr Bean: Moveset has been done by Agito90. * Lemming (Lemmings): Popular Demand. * Atomic Betty (Remake from Lawl Battle Royale): Popular Demand. * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants): Moveset has been done by Agito90. * Invader ZIM: Moveset has been done by Agito90. * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Moveset has been done by Dark92Enigma * Fry (Futurama): Will be done by silentchatterbox52 for Lawl Soul * Movie Bison (Street Fighter The Movie): has been done by Peez-Dah * The Blockbuster Buster (Channel Awesome): Popular Demand * Saitama (One Punch Man): Popular Demand * Earl of Lemongrab (Adventure Time): Moveset has been done by Agito90. * Team Eddsworld (Eddsworld, formed by Edd, Tom and Matt): Movesets have been done by ShadBad88 while seperated. * Egghead (60's Batman): Will be 60's Batman's assist trophy * KO (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes): Moveset has been done by g33k_d3sh There are some rules in the suggestions: -You cannot request characters that are already made, unless their moveset sucks. This includes separating Tag Teams, making Non-Joke Movesets to characters with Joke Movesets or vice versa. -No characters from series that are already in Smash Bros. (Except for alternative versions like the CD-i or the Toons and Non-Canon characters like The King or Morshu) -No characters from: Marvel vs. Capcom, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Jump Super/Ultimate Stars and Newgrounds Rumble. -No characters that appear as Assist Trophies, Bosses, part of stages... in Lawl Nova. -No sportsmen. Unless they have an interesting source to work with (Like Michael Jordan, who has Space Jam).